


Rising Above

by Plutos_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Follows canon until Hbp, Harry adopts abused children, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Black family characters, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Princess/pseuds/Plutos_Princess
Summary: Takes place after Ootp, Greatly differs from canonAfter being abandoned by his friends, Harry is tired of being abused and letting others control his life. He decides to use everything in his power to help those who are too powerless to defend themselves.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Voldemort/Harry Potter
Comments: 70
Kudos: 532





	1. Chapter 1

Harry shifted in his seat, ignoring the way his new clothes pulled at the fresh wounds on his back. After finally getting himself in a comfortable position, he pulled out this year's potions book and began to read the first chapter. 

Before this summer, he would have never been caught dead reading and enjoying a potions book by anyone. Most of his classmates disliked the class, and he followed them in order to stay in the group. Even if he had been fascinated by the class at first, that want to learn was quickly shut down by his bully of a teacher, Snape.

Harry snarled to himself as he thought about the disgusting man. How could an entire staff as well as a majority of the student body put up with the bully. Most people dropped his class as soon as they were allowed too, and those that didn’t end up dropping out for the simple fact that the man thought himself better than everyone. Personally, he thought that Snape had single-handedly ruined the art of potion making for an entire generation by making people believe they were too stupid for the course in the first place.

He remembered being angry as he read through his potion books in detail for the first time in his education. He thought that because Dumbledore trusted the man and the staff never called out his behavior that he at least knew what he was doing as a teacher. Now that idea was laughable. He either knew how to teach and didn't care or taught terribly on this own merit. Either way, Harry had trusted that the man was right in the fact that potions would be too difficult for him to learn without a potion masters guidance. As Harry had read through all his books, he found himself understanding potions for the first time in his life. 

But now, thanks to the knowledge of a few well-informed members of the Ministry, he learned that he no longer needed to deal with Snape in potions. He already knew the man's replacement well as he had kept in touch with the man after being introduced by Dumbledore. It only worked to Harry’s advantage that the Slytherin man wanted to collect him for his little group. 

Harry smirked to himself. Unfortunately, overly ambitious people without the backbone to do what was needed of them were willing to give up more than they got with a little pressure. He had no doubt Slughorn would be the same.

The train ride passed in blissful silence. An overly powerful notice-me-not charm seemed to be just what he needed in order to be alone and relax the length of the ride without his so-called friends nagging at him. 

After about an hour, he heard the announcement to dress in his school robes as they were almost at Hogwarts. He sighed, putting his book back in his bag before he quickly changed into his robes. He dropped the charm and grabbed his bag before leaving the room, not wanting the house elves to have access to his personal items. 

He quickly left the train before anyone noticed him, claiming a carriage for himself. He pet the animal and gently urged it to move despite the fact that he was the only passenger. The animal agreed without hesitation. 

After the short ride to the castle, Harry entered the Great Hall with his head held high. He walked confidently, looking like a born pure-blood with his new robes and new attitude. He was Lord Potter-Black, and he was certainly going to act like it. 

He sat down alone at the table gracefully, the teachers watching him enter with shock or suspicion. He only smirked at them with a glint in his green eyes before taking out his runes book. He couldn’t wait to see his so called friends' disbelief when she saw his newly taken ancient runes score. He wanted to watch Hermione fall apart as he took her beloved top student spot away from her.

It had only been about ten minutes before Harry had to put his book down due to an angry Hermione coming towards him.

He sighed and put his book on the table, turning to give the messy haired girl a dark look. She paused in her steps but ultimately decided to continue, not letting her supposed friend stop her from her rant.

“How dare you ditch Ron and I on the train Harry Potter. We spent hours looking for you, thinking you had been hurt, only to find you sitting here without a care in the world. What do you have to say for yourself Harry?” the witch yelled at him.

Harry smirked as the students began to enter the Great Hall watched the scene, quietly waiting for gossip. 

“It is Potter-Black not Potter, Ms. Granger.” he hissed at the girl loud enough so the whole hall could hear him clearly. He grinned as he heard the surrounding whispers.

“As for you and Mr. Weasley waiting for me on the train” Harry continued ignoring the way her face contorted in anger, “I had no idea that I was expected to entertain you considering the fact that I no longer have any contact with you or Mr. Weasley.”

With that statement he turned back to his book and cast a silencing charm around the ranting female wandlessly. Pure bloods and those raised in wizarding culture looked shocked at his new title as well as his display of magic.

Just as quickly as he did Hermione, Harry cast the spell at Ron not looking away from his book. The couple looked at Harry with shock, anger, and confusion before they eventually stalked off settling to glare at him from across the table. 

It took the first years walking in with a confused McGonagall before the students finally settled down.

———

The sorting and feast went quickly and before he knew it, it was already time for Harry to head back to his dorm room. He was alone thankfully, due to his former friends working with the younger years, when he was approached by Malfoy and his gang.

He bowed shallowly to show the proper respect and in shock the Malfoy boy bowed back. 

“Heir Malfoy, how can I help you this evening.” Harry said calmly, moving to lean against the nearest wall.

“My father, Lord Malfoy, asked me to approach you about how you would be voting on the session tomorrow, Lord Potter-Black. He is willing to work with your beliefs in order to get your support on his most recent bill concerning dark creature policy.” Draco said holding his head up high.

“You may tell Lord Malfoy that he will receive my support on his bill as long as I have his support on mine.” He said not letting any information slip. The blond boy nodded quickly before turning away towards the dungeons. 

Of course Lucius Malfoy had already known of his new position. Not only was he the best connected man in the ministry but he was also married to one of the famous Black sisters. 

It was also clear to Harry that the elder Malfoy was trying to manipulate him into supporting dark policy. If only Lord Malfoy knew that he already has Harry’s support he wouldn’t be losing his advantage by trading boons.

He smirked to himself. No one would know what hit them when it came to the snake in lion's clothing. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry puts his former friends in their place and uses his power to help those like himself.

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry woke up refreshed and alone in his dorm room. He sat up slowly and stretched his back until it popped in just the right places along his spine. It had been years since he had not only been allowed to sleep in, but sleep fully. Of course, Harry was still plagued with nightmares of both the deaths he had caused and the usual trauma he received from playing the hero of Hogwarts, but with his gradual increase in mind magics, nightmares came less frequently and vividly. 

He slowly made his way out of bed and cast a quick spell to check the time. It was ten in the morning meaning he had a few hours to get ready for the wizengamot session at noon.

He left his dorm room to shower and after half an hour of letting the warm water relax his bruised muscles he quickly got out and dressed. He wore robes made of fine slick in the colors of house Black and house Potter. Not only did Harry look good in the black and gray robes with the red accents, he looked powerful. He used a spell to dry and style his hair, leaving it slightly neater than when he did it with his own hands. With a final glance in the mirror, he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the room. 

It was only seconds after he entered the common room that Harry was accosted by Granger and Weasley. 

“Harry, why didn’t you come apologize to us after the feast. You said some very hurtful and negative things to us in front of the entire school.” the bushy haired girl complained.

“Yeah mate, I get you were mad that we didn't write you, but you gotta understand it was all on Dumbledore’s say so. He said it would keep you safe, and we weren’t gonna disagree. I mean, what if someone tracked the letters!” Weasley continued trying to defend both of their summer behaviors.

Harry gave them a dirty look and pushed past them roughly. He wanted to get to the meeting early to shake hands with the right people and plant seeds of doubt on how safe the wizarding world was. He didn’t have time for this display.

Ron quickly grabbed him by the shoulder holding him tightly so he couldn’t easily slip away. Ron was red with anger at having been ignored. He began to open his mouth, no doubt to say something stupid when Harry turned and glared darkly at the pair.

“I would suggest you take your hands off of me, before you lose it” he hissed at the pair. Ron moved his hand away quickly and shoved the raven haired boy away from him. 

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry! First you ignore us on the train and become an arrogant git like Malfoy and now you're threatening me.” Ron screamed in his face drawing the attention of every member in the common room towards them. 

“You aren't acting the same Harry, let us help you get better again. We’re friends, let us help you get back to how you were before.” Hermione said, calming down Ron immensely. In their minds, it wasn’t them who were the problem, it was Harry. 

The screaming didn’t particularly bother the Potter-Black Lord too much but the fact that they believed he was at fault for the end of their friendship, that he wasn’t allowed to change and grow up as he pleased pissed him off greatly.

His Slytherin mask slightly dropped as he looked at his friends, anger pouring from his green eyes. 

“You two think this is my fault.” he said quietly. Many people in the common room struggled to hear him, and those who were close enough to backed away slowly. 

“How dare you think that I am to blame!” Harry exploded causing his friends to jump shocked at his behavior. 

The rest of Gryffindor house didn’t look surprised. Harry had always had an explosive temper.

“You abandoned me on the word of an old man. You had no reason to stop contacting me except that you didn't want to disregard the words of the ‘great and powerful’ Headmaster. Not one of you thought that maybe just maybe your friend Harry could have needed your help and support. I was falling apart after my godfather died. I am still recovering from seeing Cedric Diggory crumple to the ground lifeless in front of me. What type of friends, especially you Hermione with your intelligence, think that me at fifteen years old could deal with all this guilt and sadness on my own. What kind of ‘best friend’ Ron leaves you alone to rot with filthy muggles.” Harry said anger coursing through his body. 

His hand twitched on his wand as he grabbed it tightly, but ultimately decided that he had wasted enough of his time on the pair. 

Ron, the jealous boy, was still stuck on the fact that Harry dressed like Malfoy and had disregarded Dumbledore’s words as ridiculous. He was red-faced but didn’t dare make a move towards Harry, instead choosing to comfort his now crying girlfriend. 

Without saying anything else, Harry turned quickly on his heel and exited the common room. 

As soon as he was out of view, he began to breathe deeply and slowly as he walked. It took a minute or two but eventually he was able to hold his head up with pride, his mask perfectly on his face. 

\--------

It was an hour later when Harry’s Lord rings automatically acted as a portkey to bring him to the ministry thirty minutes before the meeting was to take place.

Even though it was not a school day, meaning he could leave on his own, the rings would make it so he never missed a meeting he wanted to attend. Hogwarts laws allowed him to leave no matter what any teacher said.

He quickly checked in his wand, ignoring the swooning of the witch working the front desk, and made his way to the room in which the political proceedings would take place. 

Immediately as he entered the room, he was approached by a familiar blond haired lord. Harry bowed to him and Lord Malfoy quickly bowed back.

“Lord Malfoy, it is such a pleasure to see you this afternoon.” Harry said pleasantly, wanting to get his man on his side.

“Lord Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to see you as well. I must admit my surprise when I heard you had taken up your lordships so early.” the blond said in a fake polite tone. No one enjoyed the dance it took to excel at politics, even those as skilled as the Lord. 

“Imagine my surprise when I went to receive my heir rings and instead found that I had been emancipated at the beginning of my fourth year.” Harry said, watching a look of understanding pass through Lord Malfoy’s gray eyes. 

“But enough of the pleasantries for now Lord Malfoy. I hope you have heard from your heir that I am willing to support your bill in exchange for your support on a little side project of mine.” Harry said with a smirk on his face. 

“Of course Lord Potter-Black. I must say that it came as a shock that the boy in the light's pocket would be willing to step in to help those dark creatures gain their rights back.” The man said to Harry, the insult not going unnoticed but being ignored for the time being.

Harry would take the insults for as long as it took to get an ally in Lucius Malfoy. He would never be able to approach most of those in the dark section but with Lucius standing with him, he would receive the vote. He had other groups and Lords he needed to become friendly with that Lucius would be able to help with as well. 

“Please call me Harry. After all, I hope to be working with you much more in the future.” 

“Then you must call me Lucius.” 

“Of course Lucius. Now, let me tell you a bit more about the bill. I hope you will consider seconding.” Harry smiled towards the man. 

\--------

The session began with the banging of the gavel as all the Lords took their seat. Minister Fudge then spoke about the different departments of the ministry as well as the growing concern of the dark lord. 

Harry scoffed quietly to himself. The man didn’t truly care for the public or the growing threat Voldemort possessed. As long as the man could line his pockets and stay in office he would. 

After another twenty minutes of briefing Lord’s were invited to claim any changes to their house whether it be a change in heir or a change in the party they politically supported. 

Harry waited a moment before standing. Every eye was glued to him as those too stupid to come early had not seen him openly walking around talking to just the right people. Harry glanced back at all of them, especially Dumbledore, looking bored with his power.

“I Hadrian James Potter-Black, Lord of the Houses of Black and Potter, hereby claim my two seats of the wizengamot as well as declare both my houses to the neutral party. So mote be it.” Harry said, smirking as he watched the twinkle disappear from Dumbledore’s eyes. 

The court broke out into whispers as both houses had never been neutral before. House Potter had always been light and House Black had always leaned dark. They were quickly shut up as the gavel banged and the minister accepted the changes. Harry quickly sat down. 

“Is there any new information any other Lord would like to add concerning their houses.” Fudge said quietly as the man was still shocked himself. 

As no one made a sound, the minister quickly moved on. 

“The next item on the agenda is to vote on the bills presented at the last session, the first being the bill proposed by Lord Malfoy to expand creature rights, including rolling back the current bills taking away the rights of werewolves to work and have children.” he said in a dull tone. 

“Anyone who supports this bill please raise your wands.”

Harry raised his wand and watched as many in the neutral and dark party supported the bill with only one or two light wizards. He paid extra attention to the fact that Dumbledore had not voted in support. 

The votes were counted quickly and then the same was done for those who opposed the bill, following Dumbledore’s lead.

After a moment white numbers had appeared before the group and Fudge was ready to announce the verdict.

“At a vote of 28 to 20 with 2 abstaining the bill passes.” he said with no emotion in his voice. 

The next few hours were spent with bills that had been proposed that were ready to be voted on or be amended. Harry listened with great detail, voting against anything that oppressed innocents and voting for anything that seemed morally right to him. 

After every bill had been considered, the minister was ready to announce the final phase of the session.

“Before we end today's session, would a Lord like to propose a new bill to be discussed.”

Harry quickly stood again and like before the entire hall looked towards the boy. 

“I would like to propose a plan to take muggleborns and other muggle-raised magical children that have been abused by muggles out of their homes, and into a magical orphanage. After being taken out of these abusive homes, these children can learn of their magical heritage and leave the muggle world behind. They will also have the ability to be adopted or fostered by wizarding families.” He said calmly watching the crowd to see who would potentially oppose him. 

He kept standing, waiting for the questions which would inevitably be coming. 

“And where do you propose these children will be kept until this orphanage is constructed, Lord Potter-Black?” the minister questioned first. 

He didn't let himself become intimidated by all the eyes watching him, waiting for answers. 

“Until such a building can be built and funded, the ancestral home of House Potter is staffed by house elves and is large enough to house 50 children and a staff of willing witches, wizards, and squibs.” 

He waited for more questions but none came. It seemed that Harry had shocked just about everyone in the court to silence.

“I second the bill.” came a voice from the back of the chamber surprising everyone.

Lord Greengrass stood firmly and Lord Malfoy quickly moved to support him. 

“As the bill has received support from multiple members of the wizengamot, the bill will be voted on in the next session occurring in October. With no other business to be declared, I call this session to be completed.” the minister said slamming down his gavel. 

Harry left the room quickly, blending into the crowd before Dumbledore could spot him. He wanted to put off the man's inevitable lecture for as long as possible.

He had allies to make afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> Just a warning for the future, as I am beginning my first year of college very soon, I will not always have time to post consistently for this fic. I will be updating whenever I have time but it won't be on a scheduled basis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to deal with Dumbledore interfering in his life once again. He seeks information about the old man from a well connected source.

Harry entered the Great Hall early the morning after the meeting, hoping to avoid the idiotic duo and their ring leader. The second Dumbledore saw him, he knew he would be in the man's office, receiving a lecture about the greater good and his place in the war.

Harry liked Dumbledore overall but was disgusted by most of his decisions regarding dark creatures. Harry was by no means a dark wizard, in fact, he rarely supported dark magic in general, but to condemn an entire race based on their magic was cruel and stupid. 

He was angry about the abuse being hurled on the werewolves most of all. How Dumbledore, the proclaimer of muggleborn and creature rights, the defender of good and giver of second chances, could stand in front of his uncle Remus and say he was working for his rights only to condemn the werewolf further sickened Harry more than anything else. 

It was all a game to the old man, and Harry would do anything to make sure that the innocents, both light and dark, won. 

\-----

It was ten minutes later when an owl swooped down from the air and dropped a small folded piece of parchment in front of him. He sighed to himself before unfolding the note.

_ Harry, _

_ Please see me in my office after you finish your breakfast so we can catch up. I must admit I have a certain craving for chocolate frogs this morning.  _

_ Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _

Harry crumpled up the paper and walked quickly to the headmaster’s office, not even bothering to finish his breakfast. 

The longer he kept the old man waiting, the longer the headmaster had ways to think about keeping Harry under control with nothing but the twinkle in his eyes and his never-ending words about the greater good. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he muttered the password to the stone guardian who blocked the door. The stone moved slowly out of the way and Harry confidently walked up the steps. He quickly strengthened his mind shields, just in case the family rings failed him, and knocked on the door, entering when welcomed.

“Harry my boy, it is so good to see you. Especially after all that nasty business last year. Please come in and sit down. We have much to talk about.” the headmaster said, the stupid twinkle coming to life in his blue eyes.

“Thank you headmaster,” Harry said calmly, taking the seat in front of the large desk. “Am I in trouble sir?.”

Dumbledore shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

“Of course not my boy, the school year doesn’t even officially start until tomorrow. Although I can’t tell you how proud your father would be if you managed to get in trouble before even starting classes. That's the legacy he always wanted for the second generation of marauders.” 

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. It wasn’t even subtle the way Dumbledore was trying to use his family and their wants for him to keep him in line. As if he would want to be a bully and a trouble maker anyway. His father may have grown up but Harry didn’t want to be anything like the vial person he was as a teen. 

Harry plastered a smile on his face hoping his excitement wouldn't be seen as fake.

“Really sir? I heard my father used to be quite the trouble maker and prankster from Moony,” he said, not mentioning anything about the stories Padfoot had told him. Even thinking about him still brought Harry to a dark mindset that he didn’t want to be in. He didn’t need to feel numb again.

“Of course my boy! Your father would be very proud of the man you are becoming, even when you make a few mistakes.”

“Mistakes sir?” He asked, hoping to play right into the headmaster’s plan and further support Harry’s own manipulation.

“Well, I’m afraid that your father wouldn’t be happy about you missing school and declaring neutrally on the wizengamot. The Potters have always been a staunch light family and I know your father would want you to declare light as well.” the older man paused for a moment before continuing. “In fact Harry, how did you get your seats in the first place. Only an adult can hold seats in the government.”

“Well sir, I went to Gringotts to get some money from my trust vault to pay for my supplies, since you said the Weasleys weren’t able to see me this Summer. Before I knew it, I was being brought to a specific goblin to help me gain my lordship since I am now an adult due to the Tournament in my fourth year. They helped me through the process and then I claimed my seats. I wasn’t planning on voting, but I really wanted to help Moony. I guess I just got caught up in the rest of it.” Harry said looking at the ground ashamed.

“I wish you would have come to me, my boy. I could have voted for you and this whole mess could have been avoided.” 

“I was going to but the goblins said that if I wanted to present my own bills and not just vote, I had to take the seats for myself. I really wanted to help witches and wizards like me, so I jumped at the chance to make a real change.” 

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment in confusion, the twinkle briefly disappearing from his eyes. This wasn’t part of his plan.

“Harry, we went over this in your first year. Just because your family uses a little tough love and doesn’t treat you like the wizarding world does, doesn’t mean they are mean people. Families would never hurt their children like that anyway.” he said dismissively waving his hand at the boy.

Harry looked down at the ground trying to contain his anger before Dumbledore saw it. Beating your child or any child until they cannot move is not ‘tough love’ it's cruel and terrible. Its abuse.

The headmaster continued, thinking that Harry was looking down in shame and embarrassment. He thought his manipulations were working. 

“See Harry.” The man said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Your inexperience in politics will only make a mess of things for you. Maybe in a few years after I teach you, you will be ready, but not now. I think that from now on, you should refer to me about issues and allow me to use your votes at the next meeting. You must change to the light sect as well in memory and support of your parents. I don’t know what you were thinking being neutral but they would not be happy.”

“Yes sir, I understand,” Harry said looking up at the man, careful not to look in his eyes.

He looked embarrassed but on the inside, he had never been happier in his life. Dumbledore had no knowledge of the Black and Potter policies on voting, meaning Harry could lie to him and gain his trust without actually having to follow through on it. The policies were very specific in saying that only the Lord could vote and that in the case of the Potter votes, he had to vote based on his own wants, not someone else's. 

“Well now that that business is all settled.” He paused to stand up and reposition himself in his large throne-like chair. “I also wanted to talk to you about something else.”

Harry quickly shook his head, motioning for him to continue. 

“I would like to offer you additional training this year my boy. I thought being away from you would be beneficial to your mental training, but it seems that you don't have the ability to learn to block your mind.”

Harry mentally snorted. He couldn’t learn last year because Snape, teacher of the year, did nothing but scream at him to concentrate and then attack him. He personally thought that Lockhart would have done a better job teaching him.

He said nothing and just nodded his head in acceptance. 

“This year, if you accept, I would be helping you get prepared for the battle that will inevitably come.”

“Of course I accept sir.” He said enthusiastically. “I need to be prepared as soon as possible if I have any hope of taking down the dark.”

Dumbledore was happy that his pawn didn’t say anything about surviving the battle. Harry was still a figure for the light and willing to do whatever it took to help them win, even if the kid made mistakes. 

“I know your parents would be proud of your courage Harry. I’ll call you up again in a few weeks to get started,” he said dismissing the boy with a warm smile and a wave of his hand. 

Harry began to leave only to be stopped at the door.

“And Harry…” the headmaster began. “Don’t tell anyone other than Weasley and Granger. Despite your problems with them now, it's good to have people you can count on no matter what.”

Harry walked out of the room with a quick nod. 

He smirked to himself as he made his way to the common room. Despite what the headmaster thought, Harry had won the first battle.

\-----

After a few hours of studying with Neville, the only person in his dorm he could relate too on any level, Harry was in a much calmer state. He bid him goodnight, making up an excuse about wanting to get enough sleep for the first day of classes. Neville let him go with a smile and a friendly wave before going back to studying. 

He walked up to his dorm, ignoring the rest of the people in the room, and pulled his curtains shut. He took out his wand, spelling the curtains so no one would be able to hear him or open the curtains to bother him. 

He put his wand back in his pocket and took a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill out of his bag. 

He had a lot of questions about the manipulating old man and he knew one person who would gladly help him discover anything he wanted to know, just to try to sway the light’s poster child to his side. 

He quickly began to write.

_ Dear Lucius,  _

_ I hope you and your wife are doing well.  _

_ I have written to ask you a favor in exchange for support on any and all bills positively affecting creature rights that you or an ally suggests in the future. It has come to my attention that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is two completely different people when it comes to preaching his ideas of liberation and tolerance and voting on government reform. As you have probably guessed, this discrepancy is very alarming to me. Due to the votes not being released in detail to the public, I can only guess how the man voted in previous sessions. I would like to receive this information in as much detail as possible. _

_ If you agree to the terms, please write back with the information as soon as you are able too. _

_ May magic continue to bless you and House Malfoy, _

_ Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black _

He folded the letter carefully.

He would get his answers, even if Dumbledore didn’t want him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets even with his ex-potion's professor and helps the first years out. Parseltongue will be in italics. 
> 
> This was lightly edited and will most likely be fixed later.

Parseltongue will be in _italics._

Before Hadrian knew it, the new school year was upon him. He woke up early, showering quickly before shrugging on his school robes. He cast a drying charm on his hair and styled it before deciding that he looked presentable enough to be seen in public. He tightened his tie, secretly wishing it was any other color and left quickly to avoid his less intelligent classmates. 

As soon as he sat down in the great hall, McGonagall made her way to him with his schedule. He noticed that he was the only Gryffindor in the room for breakfast while the other tables were at least halfway full. It didn't particularly shock him that his house seemed to be less organized than the others.

Harry accepted his schedule with a smile and a promise to McGonagall to do better in her post-owl course. She blinked at him in shock before giving him a hard look. 

“After last year, Mr. Potter, I suspect that you will be taking your studies much more seriously,” she said quickly. 

Harry’s eyes widened briefly with surprise before he replaced it with a neutral look. It seemed as if his head of house was blaming him as much as he blamed himself. 

If it hadn’t been for his extremely close relationship with Sirius and his honorary godfather Remus’ support, he would be beating himself up, doing whatever it took to bring him back. After writing to Remus, Harry realized he didn’t deserve the beatings he took each summer (not that Remus knew about those). He still blamed himself but no longer believed he should receive punishment for his accidental crimes.

Instead, he decided he would learn and protect those he cared about. He refused to lead any more of his family, any more innocents around him to death. 

Harry shook his head, willing himself to block those thoughts that had been plaguing him with occlumency. He focused on the schedule in front of him. He had dropped History, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination, adding Runes and Arithmancy to his plan. 

Even though he received perfect O’s on his owl retakes, Harry had decided that those classes were a waste of his time.

Today he had Runes, Potions, and Defense. He smirked to himself, thinking of everything he could do to Snape if he so much as stepped out of line. 

He finished his breakfast, quietly reading until about twenty minutes before the first classes of the day ,standing before the now full breakfast hall. 

While Slytherin and Hufflepuff had the prefects escort the first years to their classes, neither Gryffindor nor Ravenclaw decided that it was necessary enough to waste time on. Harry had no idea how the houses expected a bunch of children to navigate without knowing the castle for more than a few days. 

He stood on the bench he had been sitting on and cast a wordless Sonorus on his voice, holding his wand against his throat. Everyone turned to look at him, the great hall quieting substantially. 

“If I could have everyone’s attention please,” Harry said, causing the hall to fall into complete silence. The teachers looked at him, some looking angry and others looking intrigued. 

“It has come to my attention that neither Ravenclaw nor my own house bothers to give the first-year students help in finding their classes. For any first year that wants it, I will personally escort you to your classes every morning during this first week to make your transition into the school as easy as possible. For the rest of the day, I recommend finding me, a Snake, or a Puff to find your way around. After dinners for those who want it, I will also be showing the rest of the castle to make sure that you are not only able to find your classes but also the head of houses, study spots, and the headmaster’s office. I will also use this time to set up study help for any student taking owls or below.” 

Harry paused for a second, looking around the hall to gauge people’s reactions. Most first years looked relieved while some teachers glared at him. He openly glared back, not caring what Snape nor Mcgonigall thought of him. 

“If you are interested, please follow me out of the hall now. If any prefects in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin would like to help, I would encourage you to do so.” 

With that, Harry walked out of the room at a slow pace, watching as every first-year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw followed, along with a majority of the Hufflepuffs and about half of the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy joined the group along with an unknown Puff. 

As soon as he exited the hall, he turned to the group and smiled at them. Draco Malfoy and the Hufflepuff, who Harry now recognized as Macmillan from the D.A, stood next to him. 

“For those of you who don’t know,” Harry said, speaking loudly, “My name is Harry Potter. The blond to my right is Draco Malfoy, and the other blond to my left is Ernie Macmillan. Both these prefects typically lead their own houses and have graciously volunteered to escort all of you this year, so I expect both of them to be treated with respect.” 

The firsties nodded quickly, not wanted to lose their guides. Harry then turned to the prefects, who nodded at him, letting him know it was ok to take control.

“If any of you have Potions, Charms, or History as your first class, please follow Macmillan,” he said, gesturing towards the tall Hufflepuff. A general mix of all the houses followed him.

As soon as the group left, Harry called out the next group. 

“If you have Transfiguration or Defense, please follow Malfoy.” Draco waved the group forward, and Harry was left with the last third of students.

“Finally, if you have Herbology or Flying today, then please follow me.” 

Harry led his group of first-years to their classes, pointing out anything important that came up. After about ten minutes, all the first years had reached their lessons early, and both Hooch and Sprout thanked him. 

He walked silently towards his Runes class, quietly taking a seat next to Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at him in confusion before glaring at the dark-haired boy. Harry found himself smirking back before starting a conversation with the pureblood beside him.

“Thank you for your help today, heir Malfoy,” Harry said. 

Draco nodded his head in recognition. 

“Of course, Lord Potter-Black. Please call me Draco.”

“Then you may call me Hadrian.” 

“If I may ask Hadrian, how did you get in this class. Last I knew you took Divination and Care as your electives.”

“As it turns out, the ministry is very excepting in allowing retakes when they don’t want to be sued by wealthy wizards,” Harry said, chuckling darkly to himself. 

Draco looked at him, a large smirk finding it's way on his face. 

“This year is shaping up to be interesting with the new you Hadrian. Maybe we can make you into a Slytherin yet.”

Harry smirked at him before turning to look at the teacher who had just walked it. This year was shaping up to be interesting, indeed.

\---------

An hour later, Runes was over, and Harry walked out with his first perfect score. As he walked to his next class with Draco, he was approached by an angry Hermione. 

She grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. 

He raised a dark eyebrow and grinned at her in amusement. He had been waiting for this moment all summer, and it was his luck that it was happening so soon.

“Something I can help you with Ms. Granger?” 

“How can you possibly be better than me at Runes when you have never even taken the class before! It’s not fair that the ministry let you get away with taking extra owls just because you’re the boy-who-lived. You must have been cheating somehow!” the girl said, not bothering to take a breath.

“Are you accusing a Lord of an ancient and noble house of cheating and bribing his way into a class? He could have you sued for slander mudblood.” 

Harry shot a glare at the pureblood next to him before turning back to Hermione.

“No matter how much I despise his language, I recommend taking his advice as legally, I could sue you for every penny you have now or in the future. Is it really worth it to lose your families life savings just because you cannot comprehend how someone could be smarter than a bushy-haired little know it all like you?” Harry said, smiling as he watched the girl in front of him break down. 

“Come Draco, we should go before we miss potions.”

They both turned away from the girl, rushing gracefully towards the dungeons. 

For the next few hours, Harry brewed carefully on his own, talking to Slughorn politely, allowing himself to be ‘collected’ by the man. He was happy when he was able to turn in his draught of living death. He fully believed that getting Slughorn to shut up (no matter how nice the man is), was a better price than the liquid luck he received. 

He stopped for a quick lunch, helping out the first years that came up to him with homework and concepts, before heading to defense. It was time to put an asshole in his place.

He walked into defense, taking a seat right in the front next to Neville. The boy nodded to him with a slightly nervous smile. Harry smiled a real smile back, hoping to encourage the boy who was brave enough to face his biggest fear every day.

Snape walks in, slamming the door behind him, glaring at the class which consisted mostly of Slytherins, Ravenclaws and the members’ Harry had taught personally. 

The greasy man took the role, sneering at the non-Slytherin students, before jumping into a lesson about the unforgivables and other dark spells students needed to be careful for now that the war had restarted. He managed to keep his rampant bullying in check until about halfway through the lesson when he decided to question the students on what he had covered. It had started off reasonably enough. He asked students about curses and countercurses, how spells worked and what they did, and other typical questions. 

Harry zoned out until Snape called the heir next to him with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He immediately snapped to attention. 

“Longbottom, describe the effects of overexposure to the torture curse.” 

Harry watched as Neville’s hand shook as he tried to stutter out an answer. Harry put his hand on Nevilles, quietly telling him that he didn't need to answer. He stood up, his wand flying into his hand. Harry pointed it directly at Snape, not one of his Slytherins moving to defend him.

“How dare you, you pitiful lonely man. You think making fun of the heir of a noble house is a joke. That you can get away with bullying the students under your care?” Harry said, trying not to curse the man within an inch of his life. 

Snape sneered at him, wand in hand. “Potter, you will sit down this instant, or not even Dumbledore can save you from what I’ll do to you.”

Harry stood unmoving, daring the man to throw a spell. When he saw that Harry wasn’t about to step down, he took his threats a step further.

“Detention Potter, and fifty points from Gryffindor for threatening a teacher. Now sit down before I take this to the headmaster.”

Harry just smirked to himself.

“You know, for how much you hated my arrogant bully of a father, you sure act just like him. At least he changed as he grew. You just became a bitter little man that gets joy from bullying and scaring children. No wonder my mother could never love a toerag like you.”

Snape’s composure snapped. His face turned a bright red color before the man decided enough was enough. He threw a light bone-breaking hex, which Harry threw back with a flick of his wand. 

Students rushed to the sides of the classroom, making sure they wouldn’t be hit. The students who knew the mild dark spell looked at their teacher in shock. By trying to curse a Lord, Snape just gave Harry the right to defend himself in any way he wanted, unforgivables included.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Harry said, smirking. “Not only have you offended my allied house, but you have also attempted to threaten the lord of two dying houses. Legally I can do whatever I want for your attempt of line theft.”

Snape was too angry to back down and continued to throw curse after curse at Harry. The powerful Lord deflected them all with ease.

Harry continued to taunt him. 

“That’s it, throwing dark and dangerous curses at a teenager because you can’t control your anger. You must really want people to remember who you belong to,  _ Severus.”  _ Harry said, hissing at the man.

Snape froze, remembering how his name sounded in parsel from the many times it had been hissed at him threateningly. The class looked on shocked; many of them had forgotten that the boy-who-lived was a parselmouth. 

Harry used the man’s pause to disarm him. He held the dark wood in his hand, stroking it lovingly. 

“Next time you threaten or bully anyone in this school and I hear about it, I will be as forgiving as your last master.” Harry snapped the wand, throwing it on the floor. 

He walked out with a giant grin on his face, scaring most of the students around him. He had been waiting to put Snape in his place for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry saves a Slytherin and may have gotten something more.

Harry was called up to the headmaster’s office multiple times in order to go over what had happened in defense against the dark arts. Still, each time, Harry had ignored the old man’s notes and twinkling eyes by hiding in different passageways and classrooms. 

After the meddling man and his pet death eater followed him from one passage to the next, Harry elected to spend the rest of the school day in the room of requirement, wishing for a space no one else could get into. His ideal place, it seemed, was password protected and filled with every subject he was interested in and a comfortable looking bed with no Gryffindor colors whatsoever. 

He picked up a book on neutral spells and jinxes and read the rest of the afternoon away, vowing to use the nastier ones on anyone who tried his patience. After hearing his stomach growl, Harry decided to go to the great hall and face the heat in true Potter fashion. He had a promise to keep to the first years after all.

He stood lazily from the bed he had been lounging on and smoothed out the wrinkles from his robes. Harry walked out of the room of requirement with an air of confidence surrounding him, a smile plastered on his face. 

As he was walking to the Great Hall, a first-year nearly ran into him as she was running away from what looked to be an angry sixth year clad in Gryffindor colors. Harry ignored the first-year Slytherin and instead moved to stop the Gryffindor, who he now recognized as Ron. He walked towards the redhead and grabbed the front of his robes, stopping the bully dead in his tracks. 

Ron looked at him confused before glaring back at the Slytherin girl hidden behind a pillar, eager for the boon this gossip would easily win her. 

“Let me go, Potter. The little snake hit me with a tripping jinx when I tried to help some of our own. She made a mockery of me in front of all of our first years.” Ron said, nearly growling. He hoped his ex-friend would understand.

Harry silently crept into the prefect’s mind, looking for the memory Ronald was talking about. He watched with disgust as Ron had yelled at a pair of firsties, one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin, for hanging out with each other. He claimed that the first-year boy, Alexander Black, had only gotten sorted into Gryffindor to spy for the dark sector and that by hanging out with his Slytherin twin, he had proven his true loyalties. When the Gryffindor boy had begun to cry, the girl’s accidental magic had shoved Ron away from them. 

“So let me get this straight, Weasley. You thought that you were doing the right thing by screaming at two children from other houses for hanging out with each other. That by trying to separate magical twins, which is extremely dangerous for their developing cores, you were finally the hero. And what exactly were you planning to do when you caught her? Would you beat her up because you could get away with it, Mr. Prefect? Would you do it with an audience or make it personal? Would you force her brother to watch, make sure that he knows what will happen when he disobeys you?” Harry said, growling at the thought.

His uncle had always preferred an audience, and his cousin was all too willing to learn from his old man. Harry had preferred the audience too. His uncle, the disgusting pig that he was, would restrain himself when others were present. He had to pretend he was merciful, the good man beating the magic out of a helpless child. But after the dementors, Vernon no longer had an active and eager audience. He was no longer merciful. 

Harry’s eyes glazed over for a second before he strengthened his mental shields and forced the thoughts from his mind. He was a deadly calm despite the rage building up inside of him. 

Harry placed his left hand on the taller boy’s neck and used his wand to keep the redhead’s limbs locked in place. He tightened his grip, ignoring the way Ron gasped for breath.

“If I see you so much as breathe near another younger year, then what I did to Snape today will seem like a picnic to you. Do you understand?” Harry said, his Avada colored eyes glowing with excitement and anger.

The boy nodded as much as he could, and Harry dropped him to the ground, not bothering to watch as he gasped. Instead, he walked over to the young Slytherin girl with fear and awe in her eyes. 

“Where is your brother now?” Harry asked as gently as he could. 

She looked in his eyes for a few moments, deciding whether or not she should trust him, before holding out her hand.

He took it without a second thought, hoping that the girl would trust him. Even though he didn’t show it, the fact that the two children had the last name Black had shocked him to his core. There were no other children in the magical world with the surname Black and the only males to pass the name down were dead aside from him.

He was silent as the girl led him to an abandoned classroom next to the great hall. He watched as the young Gryffindor ran to his sister, silently checking her over before turning to thank him.

Harry stays silent, only nodding his head. He watches the young boy turn back to his sister and watches the two talk silently to each other. 

He sees the famous dark hair and pale skin that makeup all the Black family on both twins, but he sees something more. Harry sees the red robes and silver eyes, and all he can think of Sirius.

He sees the girls blue eyes filled with mischief, and the boy’s wavy hair bounce as he walks. It's almost too much for him. 

Harry suddenly speaks up, hoping to push this emotion down. 

“Where are you from?” 

The twins look at each other for a brief second before the boy, Alexander, answers. 

“We live in Britain in a place called Wool’s Orphanage. Our parents left us there when we were born.”

Harry knew better than to think that they were muggle-borns. Not only did they look eerily similar to the Black family, specifically the main branch, but they were also both magical. It was rare for two muggle-born twins to have enough magic to be more than a squib. He looked at them critically for a second before answering.

“Did you get tested when you went to Gringotts, to see if you had any magically family,” Harry said slowly, not wanting to upset them.

“The man who escorted us, Hagrid, said there was no need because we were muggle-born. We didn’t even go to the bank; we have a scholarship for this year, at least.” The girl, whose name he recalls as being Ava, says bitterly. 

Harry mentally curses. As much as he loved Hagrid as a person and a teacher, he was Dumbledores man through and through. If Dumbledore didn't want these children informed about the wizarding world, Hagrid was the best choice. He was biased and never described the culture or the extra books that muggle raised kids needed. He was the perfect way to keep true Blacks under Dumbledore’s thumb.

“From now on, both of you will be under my protection. I will escort you to and from classes and assign a Slytherin prefect to watch over you, Ava, when you are in the common room. This weekend we will go to Gringotts and get the testing done.” Harry said in a no-nonsense kind of tone. 

“Why? What's the point of getting us tested.” Alexander said.

Harry watched as Ava’s blue eyes lit up with recognition. It seems she was a true Slytherin indeed.

“You think one of our parents belonged to the Black family, don’t you? That’s why you’re protecting us?”

Harry only smirked at her. 

“If you end up even having a drop of Black blood, then you don’t have to worry about the orphanage, and you certainly don’t have to worry about paying for Hogwarts next year. “ he said, watching both children light up with excitement and hope.

He could see the endless questions in their eyes and silenced them gently with a kind look.

“You can ask me as many questions as you want later. Dinner is about to begin, and we will not be late.” 

Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He smiled as he heard two sets of footsteps behind him. 

He wouldn’t be the last Black anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this week, but as the story progresses, it will get much longer—next chapter, watch as we learn Dumbledores secrets, and Luna shares some of her own.
> 
> Who do you think the Black twins are?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry adores the Black twins, Dumbledore and Snape are assholes, and Luna is as mysterious as ever.

Hadrian walked into the great hall with the two twins in toe, and instantly made his way to the Slytherin table, not wanting to deal with the drama a Slytherin at Gryffindor table would cause. He nodded slightly to Draco Malfoy, and the blond nodded back, inviting him to sit down. Harry quickly gestured for his two shadows to sit down next to him, despite the fact that lower years were not allowed near the table’s center. 

“I didn’t know you knew the bastard Blacks, Hadrian” Draco whispered in Hadrian’s ear slightly gesturing to Harry’s twins, who were now talking excitedly to each other. 

“I didn’t know they existed. I spent the sorting spacing out and ignoring the perilous prefects of Gryffindor.” Harry said with hidden disgust. 

“Mother and I were wondering why you hadn’t claimed them into the Black family yet. I am sure she will be happy for a girl she can dress up and gossip with, even if they are most likely half-bloods.” 

Harry snorted and looked over to Ava, talking animatedly with her brother about some secrets she had heard around the school. Something told him that Lady Malfoy would take the girl under her wing and never let her go. 

“Who is the children’s father?” Draco asked with curiosity.

Harry’s eyes flashed with anger. If Draco had been closer, he would have noticed the light specks of red in his green eyes. 

“I don’t know because Dumbledore” Harry spat the name, “told them they were muggle-borns, and instead of sending a head of house like traditional, he sent Hagrid, who knows nothing about educating muggle-borns.”

Draco caught on quickly.

“You’re telling me that the old man was trying to get the Blacks under his thumb. By not taking them to Gringotts, the goblins would have no idea they needed to notify you.”

“The worst part is, he has them living in a dirty orphanage. It’s almost like he hasn’t learned that leaving kids in abusive situations doesn’t always make them pliable. Sometimes, it makes them cold and rebelling.” Harry said bitterly, somehow feeling as if he lived a life of abuse before. 

He shook his head of the thought, his green eyes returning to normal. The Durselys sure knew how to make his suffering feel as long as possible.

Draco looked at Harry with suspicion before turning back to his dinner, continuing the rest of the meal in awkward conversation and silence.

Harry felt at peace listening to the twins tell him about their favorite classes and teachers without taking a single breath. He had always enjoyed children despite their sometimes annoying behavior, and he loved the way their eyes lit up with happiness, and their smiles brightened a room.

Maybe it's because he never had that life and wanted to provide it to someone else. He wanted to be there for someone, to be someone people could depend on. He wanted to have someone who would love and trust him unconditionally. He was happy to provide a home to keep these kids from becoming like him. ~~He would kill if it meant making them safe and give them the world if it meant making them happy.~~

“I don’t understand why you don’t like Snape’s class. Defense Against the Dark Arts is awesome!” Alexander said. His sister was shaking her head.

“The class can be great all it wants. That greasy git is the one that ruins it the magic of it. Imagine if he still taught potions instead of Slughorn! At least he enjoys his job, even if he is a little over the top.” Ava said with conviction.

Harry laughed out loud at their conversation, an incredible sound that shocked the Slytherin table. Lord Potter-Black completely dropped his mask for the bastard Blacks. 

The twins looked at him quizically. 

“I never thought that a Gryffindor would ever like Professor Snape,” Harry said, watching the boy look at him, his head cocking slightly to the side.

“Give it a week, kid. You’ll learn to hate him like the rest of us,” Harry said, ruffling the boy’s curly hair. Alexander had a goofy grin on his face even though he still looked confused. 

Except for Sirius and maybe Lupin, Harry had never let himself get close to anyone, even Hermione and Ron. He was always closed off to the people he was close with, even if he clung to them like a lifeline. 

Somehow it was different with the twins. Whether it was because they were the last connection to Sirius or because he just liked being the older protective brother, he didn’t know. Despite it being an hour or two since they had met, Harry felt like he had known them his whole life. 

Harry’s peaceful mood was ruined when he accidentally locked eyes with Snape, and the slimy man had tried to enter his mind by force. Since Harry didn’t want Dumbledore or Voldemort to find out about his new skills in the mind arts, he carefully pulled a few memories forward and let the death eater view them. As his eyes lit up with rage, Harry smirked and turned back to his dinner. The man needed a different view of his humiliation. 

In the next few minutes, Snape was walking, cloak billowing, to where Harry was sitting, with a solemn Dumbledore walking behind. 

Snape stood next to him, looking murderous, and Dumbledore looked at him with sadness. 

“Harry my boy, if you would, please come to my office. We have much to talk about.”

“If I may ask Headmaster if this is about my actions from earlier today, you have no legal authority to discipline me. Unless you are here to congratulate me on saving both of my lines from a man who is constantly trying to end them, then I must return to my previous conversation.” Harry said with an innocent look on his face as he turned back to the twins. Draco looked ready to testify for him, needing to cement his place as an ally.

“Be that as it may, my boy, you had no right to attack Professor Snape, even if you were acting in defense of Mr. Longbottom. In fact-”

Harry interrupted the man quickly, ready to put both men in their places. He stood up to his full height, even if it was a meager one, looking intimidating and powerful. Something in his head cheered him on.

‘I hate to interrupt headmaster.” Harry said, watching as all eyes in the great hall turned to him. He kept a straight face but internally, he was smirking. 

“I have every right to challenge Snape and have had that right since Voldemort cursed me.” The hall gasped. 

“ I don’t know what you mean, my boy,” Dumbledore said, the twinkle disappearing from his eyes.

“ Since looking at the Prophecy, I have done as much research as I could about that tragic night. I also found out that our dear Professor Snape was the death eater that delivered the prophecy to his Dark Lord. He and Pettigrew, as far as I and the law are concerned, are just as responsible for my parents’ death as Voldemort himself was. If I wanted, I could have killed Snape, but I decided to be merciful as I think he deserves a second chance.” 

As soon as Harry had finished his speech, the great hall had exploded with accusations. Dumbledore looked at Harry with worry in his eyes but eventually, it dulled, and the man smiled lightly. 

He moved closer to the boy so that he could be heard, and Harry immediately felt uncomfortable.

“While I’m not happy with the way you handled the situation, I am delighted that you chose to give Professor Snape a second chance. “

“Of course, Professor. While I hate the man, I could never kill him or anyone else.” Harry looked as innocent as a first-year as he looked directly in Dumbledore’s eyes.

He felt Dumbledore sort through the thoughts he left unlocked and watched with a smile as the man seemed to light up, seeing what he wanted. 

He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and it took everything Harry had not to flinch. He didn’t like to be touched. 

“I know I can always trust you to be morally right, Harry.” 

Harry nodded and watched the man walk back to the table, an angry Snape whispering to him. He was most likely upset that Dumbledore didn't expel him.

\-----------

Harry led the twins and the rest of the first-years around the school and was happy to help them with whatever they wanted. He loved seeing the first years excited to learn. He enjoyed answering their questions. 

Maybe he would enjoy teaching after he finished his NEWTS. Professor Potter-Black, teaching students how to be brave and defend themselves. Something told Harry that Dumbledore would never hire him.

When the tour was over, Harry escorted all the first years back to their dorms and headed for the room of requirement, eager to be alone.

He received a letter from Draco right as he was leaving dinner. The blond heir pressed the envelope into his hand and told him to read it when alone. He was excited to see what Lord Malfoy had in store for him and obeyed the order without question.

As soon as he entered his custom room, he sat at the desk, slit the letter open and read silently. When he was done, he read through repeatedly, hoping that he had read it wrong. 

_Lord Potter-Black,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and that Lady magic blesses you with her help as you process this information. After doing some digging in the ministry with some of my colleagues, we have found out that it was Dumbledore who had placed you with the muggles you currently live with and assigned a squib to watch over you as you grew. This is not upsetting; however, it is an interesting detail._

_After talking with various wizengamot members and with a few goblins, it was determined that Dumbledore not only had your parents will blocked, but he was the deciding factor in your godfather’s trial. When it came down to it, he was the chief warlock at the time, and he never petitioned for a trial, nor insisted on truth-serum as he had for numerous death eater trials._

_What you do with this information is up to you._

_Sincerely_

_Lucius Malfoy_

As he reread the letter for the fifth time, he felt his magic come undone and encase the room. As he grabbed his wand, he remembered being angry and hurt and numb. It wasn’t that Dumbeldore didn’t know about the abuse. He didn’t care. He didn’t care that he condemned Sirius to Askaban for twelve years, and he didn’t care that he sentenced Harry to a life of starvation and torture. 

Harry felt himself disconnect from his body, and he let himself go on autopilot as he destroyed everything the room had given him. The books were up in flames, the desk was nothing more than fragments, and the bed was no longer existent. When he no longer felt angry, he left the room of requirement, eager to let sleep take his numbness away.

As he exited the room, he almost tripped over a body and would have had his reflexes not been better. He looked down to see Luna looking up at him, her pale hair and skin lit, making her look like a ghost in the dark.

“Are you feeling better? Now that you know the truth about Dumbledore?” Luna said in a calm voice. She stood and pulled his hand, gently gesturing for him to follow her.

Harry was too numb to worry or care about how Luna had gotten that information. At this point, he was sure she knew everything.

“No,” he answered in a scratchy voice. He didn’t remember crying.

“It's alright to feel emotions, Harry. You don't need to hide from me. I won’t judge you.” she said looking towards him with concern in her eyes.

“I can’t believe he let me rot with those filthy muggles. He watched as they starved me, and beat me, and r….” Harry stopped abruptly, not allowing himself to continue. He didn’t want another relapse. 

“You’ve found out the hard way that the light lord is not as light as he seems. The questions now are how dark he will grow to be and how you will react. Fate has not been kind to you, but magic and luck will always be on your side because of it. Listen to me Harry, you will have to choose. Will you be the saving grace of the light side, or allow your condition,” she said, pointing at Harry’s scar with a dreamy look, “to lead you to the immortal.”

Before Harry had time to say anything else, they were back at Gryffindor tower, and she was gone as quickly as she had come. 

Harry desperately needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows Dumbledore left him to a life of hell. What will he do with that information? What did Luna mean? Also what's up with Harry? 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
